Back from Death
by Phoenix Wing Star
Summary: Magic is sometimes hard to understand and if your magic is strong enough you can do some crazy things, even escape death. Sirius Black did this very thing. But was it worth the price? Now he must get back what he has lost before Harry Potter loses it.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon. I only own Aurora Granger, my OC. I hope she doesn't become a Mary-Sue. Please note that you don't need to know anything about Sailor Moon in order to understand this story. Just know that Sirius is alive, went to an alternate dimension, and has lost his magic because of the Veil. I hated the ending for OotP that's why I wrote this. Please R& R. I hope you want to read more. **

**Prologue**

Aurora Granger's hands paused just above the keys of the piano that was in the parlor of her Victorian home. She let her hands fall to her side and she looked up. Someone was at her door. Aurora frowned slightly. Almost no one was supposed to be able to get onto her premises; her privacy wards should have insured that considering she had put them up herself. She stood up and picked up her wand from the top of the piano. Aurora clenched her wand tightly, making her way to her front door. Pausing at the door, she tiptoed to look into the one-way peek-hole.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Aurora murmured softly to herself. With a wave of her wand she took down the wards that guarded the door then manually undid the three deadbolts and the two chain locks. Tucking her wand into the back of her charcoal gray slacks, Aurora cracked her fingers and opened the door.  
  
"Got enough locks there?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Black?"  
  
"The most strangest thing happened while I was in that Veil. You know how back when you were four years old you had Apparated into my arms, your first sign of magic, then in my surprise my magic transported the both of us into a whole new dimension?"  
  
"Yea, your magic could be just as erratic as my magic. What about it?"  
  
"It happened again, Aurora. I was so surprised when I fell through the Veil that it happened again. And I saw her again." Aurora narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Her.... Ah, the delicately beautiful Princess Serenity of the White Moon. Go away, Sirius. Go home."  
  
"I can't." Sirius Black stopped Aurora from closing the door and he slipped into the house. "I can't."  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Why in the hell are you living like a hermit? You're twenty-four years old, going on twenty-five in another two weeks. You don't contact your sister Hermione or your parents in the UK, you don't visit Hogwarts, and you refuse to even join the Wizarding world of the US. Why?" Aurora's nostrils flared angrily and she crossed her arms protectively across her breasts.  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Sirius glanced at her then walked further into the old Victorian style home that was usually found in old settlement towns that still remained small. The town that Aurora was living in was so small that very few people know where it is. The town was called Hamshireville. Aurora sighed softly and closed the door, redoing the locks and putting the door wards back up. "Into my parlor, Black."  
  
"Said the spider to the fly." Murmured Sirius laughingly. Aurora glared at him over her slim shoulder and led the way into her parlor. Sirius Black looked about appreciatively. "You have an eye for décor, let me tell you, Aurora." The lacy white curtains and white and pale blue décor was indeed beautifully arranged in the cheery room. It gave Sirius a sense of welcome that he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"Sirius, sit down. You look like shit." He laughed loudly and did as he was bid. "Why can't you go home?" Sirius frowned and the laughter died in his eyes. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms across his stomach, closing his eyes. He sighed. "Sirius?"  
  
"I lost my magic."  
  
"WHAT?" Aurora whirled around and gaped at Sirius Black.  
  
"I lost my magic." Aurora Granger stumbled toward a chair and sat down, numbly staring at her older friend. "Yes, Aurora, my magic is gone." She closed her eyes after Sirius opened his and stared solemnly at her. "Getting out of that Veil cost me my magic. My magic is gone."  
  
"How did you get back into this dimension then?"  
  
"Same way we got back last time, by having Sailor Pluto, guardian to the Gate of Time, transport me to the very beginning of your property." Aurora let out a shaky breath.  
  
"You want me to Apparate you back to the UK then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" Aurora cried out.  
  
"Help me get my magic back."

**End of Prologue**


End file.
